Breakfast at Tiffany's
by Faramirlover
Summary: This is a silly little Rose 10 fluffy oneshot. I like fluff. Rose wants to do something normal.


A/N: This is a silly little idea that occurred to me a while back and I just decided to write in about ten minutes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dr Who or anything else apart from the plot. Don't own the film either.

OOOOOO

"How come we never do anything normal?" asked Rose, collapsing on the little sofa thing next to the control panel after a particularly tiring chase through an alien city.

"That was normal wasn't it?" asked the Doctor, distractedly flicking switches to send them back into flight.

"Not normal for us. Normal for normal people. Like going out for something to eat, or going shopping."

"That's a bit boring isn't it?"

"Oh come on."

"Nah. It sounds suspiciously domestic to me." smiled the Doctor "And you know me. Don't do domestic."

"Ok." sighed Rose, climbing to her feet "I'm gonna go have a shower, then read a book. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Rose had left the room, the Doctor' hands danced over the controls as he sent them hurtling through time and space once more. When he eventually heard the distant sounds of a shower turning on, he carefully opened the TARDIS door and slipped outside.

OOOOOO

Rose looked up as the Doctor tapped lightly on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said, shoving a scrap of card into her book and closing it.

"Ah, you're still dressed." said the Doctor when he saw her "Good."

"Why's it matter if I'm dressed?" asked Rose suspiciously.

"I've got a surprise for you." he said, holding out a hand for her to take.

She took it, still looking doubtful, and he pulled her to her feet.

"What kind of a surprise?" Rose asked, as the Doctor led her out of her room and down a corridor.

"A secret one." he said and refused to speak again until the reached a small room that Rose couldn't recall ever entering before.

"What are we doing?" she asked for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Go in and see." said the Doctor, holding the door open for her.

Rose stepped inside and gasped. She was inside a movie theatre. Beside two seats about halfway up the chairs were two cups of Cola and a big bucket of popcorn.

"Surprise." said the Doctor, taking her hand and leading her towards their seats "Though you might like this. It's not dinner out somewhere but it's just as good."

"It's better." said Rose, leaning forward and lightly kissing him on the cheek.

The Doctor's cheek's flushed bright red, quickly followed by his ears and cheeks. Rose giggled and flopped herself down next to the popcorn and started to munch.

"So, what do you want to watch?" asked the Doctor holding up three film posters.

"That one." said Rose, instantly pointing at the one in the middle "It's my favourite film ever."

"That one it is then." said the Doctor, rolling up the posters with a flourish "I'll be back in two minutes. Don't eat all the popcorn."

He disappeared and reappeared just as the film started to play. Plucking up the popcorn box, he sat down next to Rose.

"Don't eat it all straight away." he told her, putting down the popcorn on the other side of him to Rose, just out of reach of her fingers.

Rose giggled again and lay her head on the Doctor's shoulder, allowing him to put an arm round her.

"So," he whispered after a moment "What's this about then?"

"Have you never seen Breakfast at Tiffany's?" asked Rose sounding scandalised.

"No, never. Slightly more important things to do."

"Well, I won't tell you. You have to watch." scalded Rose.

The Doctor gave an irritated sigh and leant his head onto Rose's. Suddenly Rose turned her face toward his and the Doctor realised that she was only centimetres away. He could smell her shampoo and the spray she'd used after her shower. Following a mad instinct he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Rose froze under his lips and the Doctor instantly regretted his rash decision. The Doctor pulled away and stared at his feet, feeling incredibly embarrassed. For a moment he could feel a burning sensation creeping up his neck as Rose stared at him then Rose's hand was on the back of his neck, pulling his lips back to hers. After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for breath, both struggling to decide what had just happened.

After a moment the Doctor spoke, his voice hoarse as though he hadn't used it for a while.

"Good film."

OOOOOO

A/N: Yes I know the ending was terrible but what about the rest?


End file.
